User blog:Itripped/Bruce was on to something with this cigar thing
Okay, so Sledge wasn't that big a deal, I got a little worked up over nothing. Not exactly cake either, but I had the tools to do the job, for sure. I found it was best to send out Bloodwing early (like FIRST thing!) because with each sniper hit I came closer to being able to send him out again. By the time Sledge was sludge, he was nothing but a big moneypile - oh yeah, and there was this ugly shotgun with zero accuracy. I KNOW, I KNOW! I sold it anyway, so there. With that loser out of the way Zed finally opened the gates and I was able to get out of Fyrestone. I'm a city guy so I find that town to be a bit desolate for my tastes. I mean really - NO women? They tend to give me hassles but still. And none of those three hermits ever seem to visit each other. At least TK is blind so he has an excuse. Shep? Well I guess he might be considered a mute, for all the non-talking he did. You would think he could wander over to have a drink with the blind guy at least. Ahh, poor TK. More on that later. So I enter the Dahl Headlands full of bravado and REALLY jonesing for a better gun. I know they are out there and well ok, I can't draw this out any more: I sold the Volcano. Yah, it was a fun gun, I give it that. But I outgrew it. Doing three bits and change in damage wasn't going to cut it even with extra flames. But I didn't sell it until I took out Skagzilla again and got the much improved Witting's Elephant gun. The sad part is that even with dealing seven something in damage, I still find it harder to aim without crosshairs. But having this around just makes my other rifles feel like rusty tent poles. I still need a better gun. Why, oh why do I only find Surkovs?? Anyway, back to current events. I was interested in closing the door on the Headstone mine so I did volunteer to return. How does a guy pass up on an opportunity to place explosive charges? Can't be done although it did make me think of my buddy Brick. He always did like things that go 'BOOM!' After that I basically stalled a little bit, I located Bruce McClane and his cigars and then cleaned off the skulls at Titan's End. There are actually 4 red chests on this run - one next to Bruce,(I also like that vending machine, it usually has good stuff in it) one on the rock ledge en route to collecting Cigars and then another TWO in Titan's End (top and bottom floors). I've never had much patience for farming but that didn't seem like a bad run. Maybe I should have used it more since I'm still griping about guns. So after all that, I finally found myself in New Haven, hitting on Helena. She is all business when at work but if you can get her at the bar after hours, she loosens up alright. Now if only the cigars Bruce was selling were non-lethal. Half the reason I took that mission was because I hoped they were wrong but after passing a few out in New Haven I figure they were right. Category:Blog posts